Légende Urbaine, nouvelle rencontre
by Arches67
Summary: (Série Légende urbaine - Crossover Person of Interest / Daredevil) - Alors qu'il s'occupe d'un nouveau numéro dans Hell's Kitchen, John tombe sur une connaissance.


Note : Cette histoire fait partie de l'univers "Légende urbaine". Il vaut sans doute mieux avoir lu la première histoire.

Dédié à Yellowstone69 qui voulait une nouvelle rencontre entre les deux "hommes en noir". Et merci pour la relecture !

* * *

Dans l'allée sombre, encombrée de poubelles débordantes, les bruits de la ville étaient quasiment étouffés. Ce qui expliquait sans doute la raison pour laquelle personne ne s'était encore manifesté malgré les coups de feu échangés quelques minutes plus tôt.

John s'était débarrassé de deux des malfrats assez facilement, mais le troisième avait surgi derrière lui le jetant au sol. La chute lui avait fait perdre son arme et ils se battaient maintenant à mains nues. John aurait voulu réussir à atteindre son couteau. Son attaquant avait au moins une tête et cinquante kilos de plus que lui ; les coups de poing sur son visage le laissaient totalement insensible. Ça allait mal tourner. Malgré son expertise, parfois de la force brute était juste de la force brute. Il avait l'impression de se battre contre un mur de briques.

Reculant de quelques pas pour reprendre son souffle, John fit un saut de côté pour éviter le type qui venait de foncer tête baissée. Rassemblant ses deux mains en un poing, John lui frappa la nuque, ce qui ne le ralentit que brièvement. Jetant un œil sur le côté, John vérifia s'il pouvait atteindre son arme. Elle se trouvait quelque part à côté de la poubelle la plus proche. Son opposant ne lui laisserait aucune chance, il devait être sûr de l'atteindre avant même de se diriger dans cette direction.

Les bras levés pour se protéger et prêt à frapper à nouveau, il visa l'abdomen. Ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose jusque-là et John était prêt à taper plus bas, quand surgissant de nulle part un bâton vint frapper la tempe du géant. Il s'écroula comme une masse.

John se tourna instantanément, cherchant d'où provenait l'attaque, prêt à se défendre si nécessaire.

Un léger rire lui répondit, puis une silhouette sombre sauta à ses côtés.

Murdock ! Daredevil, pour être exact à en croire le costume.

"Merci," fit John. "Ceci dit j'étais à deux doigts d'avoir le dessus," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, tout en reprenant son souffle. Bon d'accord, pas vraiment. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de son succès, mais ça aurait fait mal.

"Je n'en ai jamais douté," répondit Matt en s'approchant. Il se baissa pour récupérer son bâton. "J'ai entendu la bagarre et je me suis dit que j'allais donner un coup de main. Je ne m'étais pas rendu-compte que c'était toi. Comment vas-tu John ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

John se détendit. "Mieux. Merci pour l'intervention."

Matt tourna légèrement la tête, les sirènes de police distantes s'approchaient. "Nous allons avoir de la visite. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais en ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas trop envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit."

"Pas trop ma tasse de thé non plus," admit John.

"J'habite à deux pas," dit Matt en signalant vers la gauche. "Rends-moi visite." Il pointa dans la direction de l'abdomen de John. "On pourra s'occuper de ça."

John sursauta de surprise, portant la main à la tache humide au-dessus de sa hanche. Une balle l'avait touché avant qu'il ne tire sur les deux types qui au sol tenaient leurs genoux en gémissant.

"Comment fais-tu…"

Il se souvint des explications de Matt, comment il "sentait" le monde autour de lui. Mais de là à être capable de dire qu'il avait été blessé…

Matt se contenta d'un sourire.

"Mon appartement est au dernier étage. Celui du coin, face à l'immense panneau de publicité. Si par hasard tu arrivais avant moi, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un verrou qui va t'arrêter."

Avant que John ne puisse répondre, Matt avait sauté vers l'escalier de secours le plus proche et repartait vers les toits, ses mouvements fluides donnant l'impression qu'il volait. Dans son costume sombre, il était pratiquement invisible.

John porta la main à son oreillette.

"Finch ?"

"John, vous allez bien ?" demanda Finch d'une voix inquiète.

L'ex-agent secoua la tête, imaginant son patron les doigts crispés sur le bord de son bureau en entendant la lutte. Finch avait appris à ne pas l'interrompre dans ce genre de situation, mais cela ne rendait pas son angoisse moins réelle.

"Oui… globalement," ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. "Juste un peu de vermine à exterminer. La police ne va pas tarder."

"Vous rentrez ?"

"Non. Je vais d'abord rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. A plus tard."

* * *

Malgré les indications succinctes de Matt, John trouva l'appartement facilement. Il frappa à la porte. Inutile de crocheter la serrure sans réelle nécessité. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à un Matt surpris que quelqu'un tente d'entrer par effraction.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un appartement sombre. Matt venait vraisemblablement d'arriver. Il avait enlevé son masque mais il portait encore une partie de sa combinaison.

"Salut. Rentre. Installe-toi pendant que je me change," dit-il en se tournant.

Malgré lui, John tendit le bras pour le retenir les yeux écarquillés. Murdock avait le corps lacéré de cicatrices.

"Mon dieu, Matt…" s'exclama-t-il effrayé.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait-il avoir le corps dans un tel état ? Lui-même avait quelques cicatrices, mais il avait une vingtaine d'années de plus que l'avocat, et avait exercé l'un des métiers les plus dangereux du monde. Matt semblait avoir servi de cible à un lanceur de couteau débutant. Certaines des cicatrices faisaient froid dans le dos.

"Comment…" Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

"D'après Claire, j'ai de la chance de ne pas me voir. Et à en juger par ta réaction, je me dis qu'elle a sans doute raison."

"Claire ?"

"Mon… infirmière," répondit Matt avec une légère grimace hésitante.

Encore une demi-vérité se dit John. A eux deux, les non-dits étaient plus nombreux que leurs conversations.

"Assieds-toi, je reviens tout de suite."

John entra dans le séjour et s'immobilisa abasourdi en voyant le panneau lumineux. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer la réclame qui tournait en boucle. C'était une bonne chose que cela n'affecte pas Matt ; cela avait de quoi rendre dingue. Il était en train de se demander s'il devait allumer, quand celui-ci revint dans la pièce vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un sweat à capuche.

"Allume s'il fait trop sombre," proposa son hôte.

Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. "Tu veux une bière ?"

"Avec plaisir. Et une trousse de secours si tu as ? Je ne voudrais pas mettre de sang sur ton canapé."

Matt laissa échapper un petit rire, son canapé en avait vu bien d'autres. Il ne voulait pas imaginer dans quel état il était réellement. Il sortit deux bières qu'il posa sur le bar, puis ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir la trousse.

John avait enlevé sa veste et était en train d'ouvrir sa chemise pour estimer les dégâts. Une profonde entaille rouge courait sur sa taille, juste sous la ceinture. L'emplacement allait lui pourrir la vie le temps que ça cicatrise. Matt posa un bol d'eau tiède sur le comptoir.

"Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seul, mais voudrais-tu un peu d'aide ?" demanda-t-il.

Lui-même prenait généralement soin de ses blessures les moins graves. Il savait que John faisait sans doute de même. Mais se faire soigner par un tiers facilitait tout de même les choses, au moins on n'avait pas à se concentrer à la fois sur des soins et la douleur.

John leva la tête. Matt lui demandait s'il voulait de l'aide, pas s'il en avait besoin. L'homme était avocat, il choisissait toujours ses mots avec soin. La subtilité ne lui échappait pas.

"D'accord, merci." Il termina d'enlever sa chemise et s'assit sur le tabouret.

Il siffla quand Matt nettoya la peau avec de la gaze humide.

"Désolé," s'excusa Matt. "Ça va un peu brûler," prévint-il.

John grimaça. "Ouais, je…. Oh, putain !" s'exclama-t-il quand Matt passa de l'eau au désinfectant.

"C'est plutôt profond. Tu vas le sentir un moment."

"Sans blague…" John expira profondément, reprenant la main sur son corps. Ça n'était rien comparé à d'autres blessures. Il s'était juste laissé distraire.

Matt couvrit la plaie avec soin et bientôt les deux hommes étaient assis sur le canapé à savourer leur bière.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce quartier peu recommandable ?"

John hésita un instant. Matt avait vu leur QG, et avait probablement deviné ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais de là à tout lui dire…

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire. "Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, je comprends."

John fit une grimace. Son silence avait été bien plus révélateur qu'une explication approfondie. Surtout dans la mesure où Murdock était apparemment capable d'entendre son cœur. Garder un visage impassible était une chose, contrôler les battements de son cœur était une tout autre paire de manche.

* * *

 _Plus tôt dans la journée_

John avalait sa dernière bouchée quand son téléphone sonna.

"Quel timing, Finch. Comme toujours, bien sûr." De là à insinuer que son patron l'espionnait…

"Désolé d'interrompre votre déjeuner, M. Reese, mais nous avons peut-être une urgence."

John se leva et glissa deux billets sous son assiette. Attrapant son manteau au vol, il quitta le restaurant en écoutant la voix à son oreille.

"J'arrive."

"Je viens de vous envoyer une adresse. Etant donné le numéro dont il s'agit, je pense qu'il convient d'intervenir sans délai."

L'ex-agent laissa échapper un grognement. "Laissez-moi deviner… Notre ami Léon ?"

Il y eut un léger soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Malheureusement."

"Votre Machine l'a placé sous écoute ou quoi ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Finch ?" insista John, se demandant si son patron gardait effectivement un œil sur leur numéro le plus récurrent.

"Je ne suis pas loin de penser que la Machine le considère comme un membre occasionnel de l'équipe dans la mesure où il a eu l'occasion de nous aider par le passé."

Reese gémit. Voilà une idée effrayante. Que Root ait fini par les rejoindre était une chose. Mais Léon ?

* * *

Quand John ouvrit la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Léon, l'expert de la finance se jeta sous le bureau. Répondant instinctivement au danger, John s'accroupit dégainant son arme et la tournant vers la porte. Celle-ci était en train de se refermer en douceur, pas une âme à l'horizon.

Reese poussa un soupir, chassant la soudaine montée d'adrénaline et se releva. Il se dirigea vers le bureau pour regarder leur dernier numéro. Léon était roulé en boule, les mains sur la tête.

"Léon ?" fit John d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.

Après quelques secondes, l'asiatique tourna la tête légèrement, toujours à l'abri de ses bras.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pour autant que je le sache… Que faites-vous sous ce bureau ?"

"Les balles ont tendance à vous suivre quand vous vous déplacez. Ça m'a semblé plus sûr."

John s'écarta en roulant les yeux. "Sortez de là. Personne n'est après vous… pour le moment," ajouta-t-il. Après tout, s'il était là c'était parce que la Machine leur avait donné son numéro, une nouvelle fois.

Essayant de retrouver un minimum de dignité, Léon se leva et brossa les genoux de son pantalon.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider John ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

"Vous pourriez commencer par me dire dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes mis une nouvelle fois…"

"Pétrin ?" s'exclama Léon ulcéré. "Aucun pétrin ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile. C'est terminé les coups fourrés et les affaires louches. J'ai emprunté le droit chemin."

"Le droit chemin ?"

"Oui. Je viens d'ouvrir une franchise comptable.

"Une franchise comptable ?" répéta John. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce terme.

Léon sortit une chemise cartonnée et la lui montra.

"Voici. Regardez. Propositions de franchises pour des spécialistes financiers." Il tapota sur son clavier et lui montra une page internet. "Tout est là. Leur site est de toute beauté."

Son expérience lui avait prouvé qu'un dossier papier et un site internet ne rendaient pas une affaire légale, et étant donné le passé de Léon, John préférait ne pas s'avancer. Il demanderait à Finch de vérifier tout ça.

"M. Reese," fit la voix à son oreille. "Pouvez-vous demander à M. Tao de me transmettre l'information ?"

"Vous n'y croyez pas non plus ?" murmura John.

Léon sourit. "C'est Finch ? Passez-lui le bonjour. Comment va Bear ?" demanda-t-il gaiement.

John poussa un soupir lassé. Cet homme était un véritable cauchemar. Et à en croire le soupir à son oreille, Finch n'en pensait pas moins.

John brancha une clé USB sur l'ordinateur et copia les informations du disque dur.

"Hé!" protesta Léon. "Y'a des trucs perso là-dedans." Il poussa sa chaise en arrière quand John le fusilla du regard. "Mais, je vous en prie. Vérifiez les données…" balbutia-t-il.

Récupérant la clé, John regarda autour de lui. Une porte en bois toute simple, une fenêtre sur une arrière-cour. Pas l'endroit le plus sûr de la terre. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les baby-sitters pour Léon.

"Que faites-vous là John ? Je suis en danger ?"

"Probablement. Ceci dit, quand ne l'êtes-vous pas ?"

Il lui tendit son manteau. "Allons-y," fit-il.

"Où ça ?"

John lui jeta un regard assassin et Léon se dépêcha de jeter ses affaires dans un sac et suivre son garde du corps.

* * *

John jeta Léon sur une chaise et enleva la cagoule noire qu'il lui avait mise sur la tête.

"Vous savez, je pensais que nous étions amis. Je proteste énergiquement contre cette façon de procéder."

Il cessa de s'agiter et ouvrit grand les yeux en observant les lieux.

"Vous avez changé de QG !" s'exclama-t-il surpris. "Une station de métro désaffectée, sympa…" Ses yeux se portèrent vers le tunnel et il leva les pieds précipitamment, "… et probablement infesté de rats."

"Léon, taisez-vous ou je vous bâillonne."

"Merci, M. Reese," dit Finch à voix basse, avec un soupir soulagé.

"Salut Finch. Comment allez-vous ?" Léon se tourna vers Bear qui venait de s'asseoir devant lui. "Salut Bear. Tu ne manges pas mes papiers, d'accord ?"

* * *

 _Appartement de Murdock_

John reprit une gorgée de bière et se tourna vers Matt.

"Si je te dis que je me suis juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, tu peux y croire ?"

Matt pencha la tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Ce qui était effectivement le cas se dit John, se souvenant que Matt lui avait raconté que les battements de cœur lui permettaient de savoir si son interlocuteur mentait.

L'avocat se mit à rire. "Comme quoi, ça peut arriver même à des types comme nous."

"Léon est le type même de l'aimant à emmerdes. Il a un don tout particulier pour faire du business avec les mauvaises personnes."

"Et Léon est…"

"Un cauchemar ambulant…" répondit John avec une grimace. "Nous avons eu l'occasion de sauver sa vie… à plusieurs reprises."

"Une de ces personnes que vous aidez parce qu'on vous a signalé qu'elles étaient en danger…" Le ton de Murdock indiquait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Il était clair que John et Finch avaient accès à des informations très personnelles. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Parce que lui-même était, soi-disant, en danger. Bien sûr, lors de cette rencontre John ne savait pas que Matt était Daredevil, et Matt ignorait que John était l'homme au costume.

John reprit une gorgée de bière et Matt n'insista pas, la fin de non-recevoir était claire. Ceci dit, il avait aidé John face à son agresseur. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait fini par en sortir vainqueur. Puis il l'avait soigné. Encore fois, quelque chose que John aurait très bien fait tout seul. Ils pouvaient au moins essayer de trouver un sujet de conversation.

"Donc tu te promènes régulièrement à minuit dans Hell's Kitchen…"

John lui jeta un regard noir. Murdock était avocat. Difficile de le dérouter de son objectif.

"Tu as conscience que me foudroyer du regard n'a aucun impact ?" demanda Matt avec un sourire.

Reese laissa échapper un rire. Décidément il aimait bien le jeune homme.

"Léon avait bien évidemment oublié de nous dire qu'il avait une clé cryptée au bureau. Je suis passée la chercher. Je repartais quand je suis tombé sur ces types au mauvais moment."

"Pour eux tu veux dire ?" demanda Matt ne cachant pas son amusement.

Dans la mesure où deux d'entre eux avaient fini les rotules explosées et tous trois étaient maintenant derrière les barreaux, on pouvait effectivement se demander qui avait fait une mauvaise rencontre.

"Il y a des chances que ce soit leur point de vue," admit-il.

"Ils étaient armés ceci dit," commenta Matt en pointant dans la direction de la blessure de John.

"Qui ne l'est pas de nos jours ?" Matt haussa une épaule. "A part toi, j'entends…"

John se leva et alla jeter sa bouteille vide.

"Merci pour la bière… et le pansement." Il partit en direction de la porte. "Sois prudent."

"Toi aussi !" lui lança Matt en retour.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin_

"M. Reese."

"Bonjour Finch. Tout va bien ?" demanda John inquiet. La voix d'Harold semblait tendue.

"Tout ira mieux dès que vous aurez libéré M. Tao," expliqua Finch au téléphone.

"Oh…" fit John compréhensif. "Il peut se montrer épuisant."

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire." Finch poussa un long soupir. "Au moins, j'ai avancé sur le dossier de son nouveau travail."

"La société n'existe pas."

"Bien au contraire !" s'exclama Finch. "Bien évidemment, ça n'est qu'une couverture destinée à blanchir de l'argent de la drogue."

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?" marmonna John.

"L'opération est très bien montée. Une franchise tout à fait normale, avec des clients légaux, ceux de M. Tao. Puis il y a les clients fournis par le siège, qui sont bien évidemment beaucoup moins recommandables."

"Mais pourquoi la Machine nous a-t-elle donné le numéro de Léon ? Je croyais qu'elle ne voyait que les personnes en danger de mort."

"M. Tao, quel que soit mon opinion personnelle, est très bon dans son domaine. Il aurait très vite vu que les chiffres n'étaient pas corrects."

"Et il se serait mis dans le pétrin en voulant les faire chanter ou essayant de se servir au passage…"

"La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai trouvé l'adresse réelle des commanditaires."

"Une petite visite s'impose ?"

"Les informations que j'ai rassemblées ne sont pas suffisantes pour obtenir une intervention de la police."

 _Les appels anonymes ne donnaient pas toujours de résultats…_ pensa John.

"Je vous tiens au courant."

* * *

John avait surveillé les bureaux presque toute la journée. La visite d'un "livreur" lui avait permis d'installer un micro et Finch écoutait tout ce qui se disait. Les horaires normaux ne semblaient pas s'appliquer à ce type d'entreprise et John était prêt à intervenir durant une visite tardive de celui qui semblait être le grand patron.

"Tu devrais éviter d'arriver en douce comme ça. Un jour quelqu'un va mal le prendre et t'en coller une," dit-il sur le ton de la conversation sans se retourner.

Un léger rire confirmation sa supposition.

John était caché dans l'ombre prêt à interrompre la réunion. Comme toujours, il était hyper attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Ce qui était une bonne chose ou il n'aurait jamais entendu Matt approcher. Ce type se déplaçait comme un chat. Il se dissimulait aussi bien dans l'ombre d'ailleurs.

"Aurais-tu oublié de me parler de tes propres sens super-développés John ?" demanda Murdock en s'approchant.

"Super-sens ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a d'autres types en combinaison qui veillent sur le quartier. Un justicier masqué suffit." John fit semblant de frissonner d'horreur.

"Tu préfères les justiciers en costume de ville ?" Matt répondit sur le même ton de plaisanterie. "Tu me diras, tu dois faire le bonheur des teinturiers. Le tien habite désormais un hôtel particulier sur Central Park ?"

"Il s'est acheté une maison dans les Hampton et gère ses affaires depuis sa terrasse."

"A ce point ?"

"Et c'est sans compter les fois où Finch se prend pour mon tailleur…"

"J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux te connaître, John." Il leva une main en défense. "Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas de questions. Je disais juste ça comme ça…"

"Travailler dans l'ombre n'est pas toujours facile. Tu en sais quelque chose."

"En effet," répondit Murdock le plus sérieusement du monde.

John jeta un œil à la rue. Deux grosses voitures venaient d'arriver. Il était temps de passer à l'action.

"Je peux venir ?"

John se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

"D'accord, je l'avoue, je t'observe depuis un moment. Je me demandais ce que tu fichais là." Il pointa un doigt dans la direction des bureaux de l'autre côté de la rue. "Ce sont les gars qui s'en sont pris à ton ami Léon ?"

"C'est pas un ami," grommela John.

"Si tu le dis. En attendant, tu te gèles les fesses sur un toit pendant qu'il est probablement au chaud dans l'une de vos caches."

"Un de ces quatre, il va falloir que tu m'expliques sérieusement comment fonctionnent tes sens 'hyper développés'".

"Pas de souci, le jour où tu m'expliques comment tu obtiens tes informations…"

 _Pas demain la veille…_

"Ces types blanchissent de l'argent par le biais de franchises."

"Des franchises ? Comment ça se passe ?"

"Ils ont convaincu des investisseurs crédules de prendre en charge des franchises comptables. Ils gèrent effectivement de vrais clients, mais une grosse partie des clients sont fictifs."

"Et ton ami Léon est impliqué."

"Pour une fois qu'il s'investissait dans un travail honnête…"

"Et la réunion au sommet ?"

John referma la bouche avant de demander à Matt comment il savait. Les moteurs des véhicules qui venaient d'arriver ne trompaient personne.

"Le grand patron rend visite à son numéro un."

"Belle prise."

"Ça devrait être intéressant."

"J'en suis !"

* * *

John et Matt étaient accroupis sur le toit de l'immeuble, observant l'activité plus bas. Les véhicules de police avaient encerclé le quartier et une nuée d'agents courait en tous sens.

"Alors, inspecteur Riley, allez-vous m'expliquer pour quelle raison vous n'êtes pas en bas en train de récolter vos lauriers ?"

Le cœur de John bondit dans sa poitrine et Matt laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Je n'ai bien évidemment pas accès au même réseau d'information que vous, mais je sais rassembler des données. C'est après tout une partie importante de mon travail officiel."

"Pourquoi les toits ?" demanda John ignorant la question.

Matt éclata franchement de rire.

"D'accord, j'ai compris. Ceci dit, si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, pourquoi devrais-je répondre aux tiennes ?" Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. "Bien sûr, si aucun de nous ne parle, nos rencontres vont être bizarres."

Arrêter le patron et son équipe avait étonnamment simple. Facile pour eux. Avec leurs talents combinés, Matt et John faisait une équipe redoutable. Les hommes de main s'étaient défendus férocement, mais ils n'avaient pas été de taille. Les ambulances n'étaient pas encore arrivées, mais un passage par les urgences allait s'avérer nécessaire avant de mettre l'équipe derrière des barreaux.

Dès que John avait contacté le central, Matt avait bondit vers les escaliers de secours et John l'avait suivi. Ils se trouvaient à présent sur le toit de l'immeuble regardant, du moins pour John, comment se déroulaient les opérations. John utilisait souvent les toits pour observer les numéros, mais Matt semblait littéralement y vivre.

"Il n'y a personne, les bruits sont moins oppressants. Je perçois mieux ce qu'il se passe que depuis les rues," expliqua Matt. Il prit une position plus confortable et laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Tu es blessé ?" demanda John.

"L'épaule," répondit Murdock avec une grimace.

Les yeux froncés, John inspecta les dégâts, ignorant les plaintes de l'avocat. Sans dire un mot, il remit l'épaule déboitée en place. Matt étouffa un cri en mordant sa main gantée. Une main posée sur son épaule, John le soutint pendant que Murdock reprenait son souffle.

"Sympa d'avoir prévenu," se plaignit Matt.

"La prochaine fois tu me préviendras plus tôt."

"John, je me fais déjà régulièrement crier dessus par une infirmière, alors laisse tomber s'il te plait."

"Parfait, elle pourra te donner quelque chose pour la douleur."

"Ça va aller. Un peu de méditation et je serai comme neuf."

"Méditation ?"

"Me dis pas que tu obéis gentiment à tes médecins."

"Peut-être, mais avoue qu'ils atténuent le pire."

"Ils atténuent les sens, John. Je pense que tu en sais suffisamment sur moi pour savoir que ça m'est insupportable," lança Matt d'un ton sec. La douleur le rendait irritable.

John garda le silence, surpris par l'aveu. Il était évident que Matt compensait sa cécité en utilisant ses autres sens. Avoir l'esprit embrumé par des médicaments le coupait probablement du monde. Il imaginait assez facilement à quel point cela devait être difficile.

"Je t'accompagne chez toi."

"Je peux me débrouiller seul, John."

"Je sais. Je me suis dit que ça nous donnerait l'occasion de bavarder, c'est tout."

Matt sourit. "Je ne suis pas dupe, mais fais gaffe, je risque de te prendre au mot."

Avec un sourire amusé, John lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever se demandant quelles autres questions Matt allait bien lui poser. Ils quittèrent les lieux laissant la police finir leur travail.

* * *

John tenait Léon par le coude, l'aidant à marcher droit en dépit de la cagoule sur sa tête.

"Si vous continuez à me balader, je vais finir par vomir," se plaignit Léon.

John fit une grimace et s'écarta. Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment et lui découvrit la tête.

"Voilà. Essayez de vous trouver un emploi honnête cette fois," dit-il en pointant vers la porte d'entrée.

"Quoi ?"

Se retournant, Léon regarda le panneau "Agence pour l'emploi."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il. "Certainement pas. Hé, je pourrais aider Finch à…"

Regardant derrière lui il s'aperçut qu'il était seul. John s'était miraculeusement évanoui.

"C'est vraiment pas juste…"

* * *

Fin


End file.
